


Burden

by Peach_Cherry



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Dry Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_Cherry/pseuds/Peach_Cherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris faces the consequence of his master's mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burden

An elf shifts quietly on the bed beside his master, eventually laying still as tired eyes flicker across the quilted fabric of the bed canopy, the drawers, the neatly tiled floor. Anything to distract him. It was still early morning in Minrathous, but this slave was unable to find rest.

This has never happened before.

Fenris didn't know what to think; should he stay by his master's side or go back to his quarters without a direct order? There is probably no good answer to this question as both solutions could easily result in punishment, they often did. But today was no usual occurrence. It was a rarity in itself that the magister had drunk himself into an intoxicated stupor the previous night, yet even rarer that the man had given one final order before Fenris finished his duties.

 _‘Fenris, come here pet. Do not leave, no_ — _give me company for tonight.'_

A choice made with a hazy mind and one unlikely to have been made otherwise, but a slave was not one to question their master’s authority. No matter how wrong it may be.

Still, he felt deeply uncomfortable lying against the sheets like this. There was no embrace between the two that might suggest a more than superficial relationship; Danarius with gangly limbs spread out and Fenris pushed to the far right taking up as little room as possible. He _knew_ this was not his place to be and the possibility that he was stepping out of bounds made him feel thoroughly sick. But what else could he do other than mentally prepare for the awakening of his master?

With a exhale, the elf pulled his legs closer to himself, brow crinkling at the sensation of fluid against his thighs. The opportunity to wash it off had not arisen. However, Danarius's bed was a lot nicer than his own and Fenris wished he had the chance to enjoy a soft mattress against his back, rather than the hard bed he usually slept in. If only his thoughts were not so frantic and the possibility of sleep had not been long lost.

In any case; when his master awoke, Fenris wished to be ready for any punishment he may receive.

-

Time passed and as the sun drew higher into the sky, the covers moved once more. Yet to Fenris’s surprise Danarius gave little sign that he considered the slave's presence to be there at all. Instead, the mage sat up slowly with a groan, taking a single bleary glance towards the elf before standing up from the bed.

Fenris swallowed nervously and looked down, hands tightening against the silk sheets. But against his impulses he stayed still, even as Danarius made no attempts to speak to Fenris before exiting the room.

When the mage returned wearing a loose robe, he swiftly approached the bed and sent Fenris a cold look.

"Get up." He ordered with a flick of his wrist.

The elf did not hesitate, almost getting tangled in the linen as stumbled to kneel in front of his master. "I am sorry if I have displeased you, master."

Somewhat unexpectedly Danarius said nothing still, walking closer to Fenris and then brushing a boney hand across the bare skin of the elf's chest. A pensive look was on his face as the markings flickered in response. They illuminated swiftly like torchlight; although it was an impulsive reaction that would have occurred at the presence of any magic-wielder, Danarius clearly reveled in the presence of it. Then slowly, the mage’s hands raised higher and touched the skin of the elf's neck.

Fenris drew in a breath, his heart beating fast as he struggled to understand Danarius's motives. Even in the best of situations the man was quick to change in his moods and almost impossible to predict.

"Tell me," his voice was quiet, hands trailing even higher up the elf's body and brushing against the flesh of his upper throat. "Why did you not return to your quarters last night as usual?" The mage spoke slowly, grey eyes staring coldly into the elf's lowered gaze.

Fenris felt his blood freeze. "I-I, you asked me to stay, master."

"Do not lie to me." Abruptly the pressure of cold fingers against his neck intensified, the magister gripped around his windpipe harshly with enough force to constrict his breathing. "Speak truthfully now, you invited yourself to stay because you knew I would not deny you."

Fenris’s eyes widened in panic and he had to force himself to resist the instinctive urge to struggle. The single hand around his throat grew tighter as he hesitated. "N-No. Master, I-- you know I would not lie to you."

Danarius only seemed to grow more angered and squeezed his fingers further around the elf’s neck, sharp fingernails now digging into the soft skin and creating small markd against the flesh. Fenris was breathing shallow breaths at a quickening pace and making choking exhales, his frame shook slightly. "I will soon tire of this absurd game, Fenris. You think I believe that I would want you to stay in my bed? What I _know_ is you are lying to me, slave. You do not want to test me."

A gasp escaped his throat as the man showed no signs of stopping. Danarius rarely used non-magical violence against him, maybe this was a test? "I tell the truth." He choked out.

"Liar." Danarius spat, Fenris felt some of the saliva against his skin. "If you want to live, you will not say such idiotic words to me."

It was now easy for Fenris to ignore the screaming at the back of his mind which _knew_ Danarius would never kill him for this, the markings were far too valuable to be squandered over such a petty thing. Even so, the large palm squeezed around his throat tighter. Fenris whimpered, he felt his control slipping once the darkness spotted into his vision, these fuzzy black spots that clouded his mind and made him believe there was only one option.

"I... asked you to— I'm... sorry m-master." He struggled to speak.

And he waited, but Danarius did not release him.

Soon a sick grin spread across the mage's face as Fenris grew weaker, he felt the slowing pulse throb pitifully against his palm. The elf’s usual composed expression was now frantic with wide eyes and deeply flushed skin from prolonged asphyxiation. It was apparent now that there would be no struggle, the longer he held him the weaker Fenris became under his grasp, all despite how easily his slave could have overpowered him.

Yet he did not even try. Danarius smiled.

As the boy slackened under hold and his fading green eyes started to close the mage eventually released him, dropping Fenris carelessly onto the floor. There was little resistance from the body as he fell and his head cracked against the hard tiles of the floor; but still the elf remained conscious, now gasping with raspy breaths and drawing shaking palms up to his visibly reddened throat which had become bruised in an angry flush of colours.

Fenris could not collect his thoughts and did not move for a few moments, to no avail he desperately tried to orientate himself amongst the spinning room before slipping down once more. He breathed in quickly and coughed several times, a deep phlegmy sound that pained his already weakened throat. "Forgive me master." He eventually choked out, Danarius gave a closed-lip smirk.

"Good boy. Do not think your punishment is over, but for now..." his eyes trailed over Fenris's naked and shaking frame. "Go, move onto the bed." The magister ordered, removing his robe in a fashion that Fenris knew very well.

Although his eyes widened in disbelief once he caught sight of his master’s erect cock.

As Fenris sat up pitifully he started to crawl backwards on unsteady limbs and move onto the bed, his stomach against the covers and knees spread wide on the floor. Dark arms still continued to shake regardless of his attempt to halt their movement, his head ached and mind reeled heavily with confusion. Why would Danarius blame him for something he had not done? Tears almost pricked at his eyes, but he quickly calmed himself.

There was little hesitation as the magister moved behind Fenris and roughly spread his cheeks, making a disgusted ‘tch’ sound at the sight of the semen which was no doubt dried against his skin. "You look repulsive like this.” He sighed despondently. “Remember to clean yourself without my instruction."

He nodded and felt his cheeks grow heated. "Yes. I am sorry master." Fenris leaned his face against the sheets as Danarius begun to press an uncaring digit inside of him. He roughly pushed against the walls before inserting another and curling the fingers, his movements were restricted by the lack of lubrication which caused the long nails to scrape and poke sharply across the elf's insides.

Fenris exhaled a shaky breath at both the uncomfortable sensation and the tightness in his throat. His mind was dazed, and it quickly became clear that Danarius would not prepare him efficiently this morning, as soon he withdrew his fingers. The quick preparation had done practically nothing to soothe any form of future penetration.

Then, wordless in his actions, Danarius pushed his hard cock against Fenris's pinkened skin and roughly forced himself inside the passage.

The man grunted at the sensation and did not give Fenris any time to get used to the intrusion, slow thrusts quickly turned into jarring stabs that had the elf's stomach rubbing against the bed. Had the bed frame been any cheaper it would have surely creaked against the force of the brutality, though Fenris only whimpered in response and felt his hands grasp against the covers. The feeling of being taken dry was not a familiar one nor something Danarius had ever done to him before. It hurt him, in more ways than one, and he couldn't withhold pained moans as the cock drew back only to penetrate him once more. 

The mage growled deeply like a wild creature and he leaned towards Fenris, soon thrusting in and out of the elf's passage without any regard for the permanent injury it may be causing. Fenris could not feel any arousal as he normally did in these moments, his own cock fallen soft against the bed sheets as the pain washed over him; causing his body to arch in a way that appeared more wanton than it was in reality. He screwed his eyes shut and repeated to himself in a mantra that it would be over soon.

"Do not make such pathetic noises." Danarius growled out, grabbing onto the slave’s hips roughly.

Fenris could not find it within himself to reply to the comment as the mage's cock dragged and pulled against his dry walls like rough sandpaper. Seemingly the torture did not end, and soon he had to press a hand against his mouth to cease the noises which escaped once the movements grew erratic and infinitely more painful. At this, Fenris felt his eyes rolling even behind closed lids, his body continuously shifting forwards further with every rough thrust; palms struggling to keep a grip on the fabric of the sheets.

Then abruptly, the mage came inside of him and Fenris could not withhold the gasp once warm cum splashed against his sensitive walls. It stung like salt against a raw wound, he had no doubts that the man had made him bleed.

Danarius growled and leaned heavily against his back, breathing deeply for a few moments before he withdrew his cock. Fenris whimpered at the feeling and stayed in place, snowy hair that was now glistened with sweat hung over his eyes and some drool was wet against his cheek. He brought up a hand to wipe it from himself.

As the mage stood back it was as if he was observing him. In response Fenris tried to stand, wanting to avoid the stare and thinking that it was what his master wished of him. Yet instantly he regretted the action, as now he could feel the burning scrapes inside of his passage more vividly than ever. Fenris hissed and stumbled on weak legs, relenting to his place on the sheets.

It was then a few moments before Danarius collected himself and returned to Fenris's side.

He sighed. "I shall give you this. Do not think of it as a reward, I cannot handle you uselessly hobbling about like an invalid." Fingers trailed to Fenris's behind before pushing inside him unexpectedly, the elf groaned out in surprise once the healing magic swiftly flowed against him. It felt cold and tingled strangely, Fenris shivered at the sensation.

After a few seconds Danarius withdrew from him and the pain had diminished _almost_ entirely. Although the man would never leave a job unfinished and Fenris was fully aware of this. He felt dejection coil in his stomach in realisation that this was to be a part of his punishment.

"Thank you master." He choked out, despite everything he felt thankful that his master had granted him this small mercy at least.

.

.

.

Fenris gasped and jolted forwards, eyes wide and body shaking as he stared breathlessly towards the dark ceiling. Cold sweat stuck to his brow as the memory consumed him for a final moment; he was unable to stop his mind from rushing between the many vivid details.

Danarius may be long dead, but he still plagues Fenris in many cruel ways.

Eventually—although he is not sure how long he laid there—Fenris became aware of his placement in Hawke’s mansion. Rubbing a palm against his face he forced himself to ignore the prickling tears which appeared after the memory; one which he had previously considered long forgotten.

“Fenris?” The sleepy voice of Garrett brought him out of his thoughts. He hastily wipes against his eyes once more before he faces the man.

“I’m fine.” He sighs shakily. “I did not mean to wake you. You... should go back to sleep.”

The mage shakes his head and opened his arms, motioning for Fenris to move up to him. “Come ‘ere.” He smiles softly and Fenris does not hesitate, shuffling forwards to feel the kind embrace. “You should never feel that you have to deal with this alone.” Hawke continues.

Fenris nods. The man has told him that many times before, yet when he awakens like this it is always his pride which prevents him from taking any further action. Too worried to be a burden, too afraid to admit that own burden to himself.

He knew would never truly escape, for even the short lived can be immortal within our own minds.

**Author's Note:**

> danarius is an asshole i hate him and his stupid wrinkly face.
> 
> edit: sorry for any typos, i do try rlly hard to get them out but...........it is a struggle


End file.
